Steven Calls of FURRY Ctulu
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Is about Steven is buy books as Ronaldo is trying Converting into Furry Biopunk Occultism for Subcultural connections. And rest of Fanfic is about Steven wait to join the religion with Gems unware (maybe except Garnet put she pretend care just to try Human religion with stuff.) And also this first "Fan respond" Fanfic to make four crossover with S.Un, th, B.War and Furry Sub...
1. Whole Story

**Chapter 1 - Steven's Converison to Furry-Biopunk Occultism**

In sometime at Beach City Steven into Book Store to find few new Books that have simliar series since is he favorite series _The Spirit Morph SagaTM _(Yes I know the Book series name is big for some put unintended reason - Author note), Steven walk in for The Spirit Morph Sega-like book series as Rornaldo Fryman come in with his Religious friends literally named "Occulties" so Rornaldo must "Converted" to thier religion with "Furrypunk" comic books with lot Non-human with still human-like for some reason as almost his Occult friends are also Furries or Otherkin-like furries.

Steven walk close to Rornaldo for why his dress like Priest from his book series, As Steven touch Rornaldo in back so get Steven to answer question. And just like that Rornaldo turn back look at Steven, Steven tells him now why he wearing robe.

Rornaldo reples: Is for ritual to join Furry-like Occultism that Worships the Great Furry Lord Ctulu as Primary God and Chad Robert with Deer-Goat head from Wicca and legs of ether the animals as Opitional Secondary God since this is an sect created from Major Occultism since 2007 and that it for now.

As some reason Steven may want Convert to Rornaldo new religion as Rornaldo done conversion, The Leader of Furry-Biopunk group tell Steven to wait for few days by calling him at 1:00 AM, And after that he will get his robes and holy book the Necromancer with lot of furries.

Steven feel kind off happy that he waiting for that call, As Group is now move away so they get out of here with buying one Necromancer for Ronraldo, And just like that they leave as they successfully buy the book with some Furry Comic books along way.

**Chapter 2 - Steven goes to Internet for searching what furry really is?**

As Steven return back to Gems headquaters for finding internet and Searching that word "Furry", Steven tell Pearl where the Computer at, Pearl tell him we don't have computer. Steven was Meth all over the headquaters for can't find an computer. Pearl walk out for rest of short chapter. And Garnet come in picture an tells that she can buy an "Computer" and just like that she jump high to Best Buy to buy an 6 (Why make products named after junk food is more make sense since show is alway named mostly people after Junk food - Author note), Put as the Garnet jump down to Best Buy parking lot.

Dorito (Peridot) woman want her to stop let her in because (I'm god - Fluffly Author note) she need building an Catbug into space. As she ask Catbug to get 6 computer for steven. As Catbug said very nicely to Garnet with computer's box due oblivously not being broken surp. And so with Peridot fly up with her rocket boot to space as an Ctulu like entiy is ending to earth destorying everyone and leaving the followers into furries.

Garnet is drop by give Catbug for hold on as she try to stop that Ctulu-like furry thing destory earth as Peridot is kick Garnet butt and with leaving an "Very boring batte" (Yea is wouldnt be trollfic if that youtuber never come here, Moo - Authors note) as Garnet fire her Arms to Peridot and Peridot's Villian sue powers to defended the attack like Bad Final Furry Fantasy joke.

While back on Earth that Steven that his boyfree-girl Connie came to picture tell what Steven waiting for Garnet on Buy an Computer 6. As Garnet still fight Peridot and Ctulu like thing for few hours with her Gem powers, Until Peridot call it quit and flying down to Best Buy to great some mummy green chips.

As Ctulu thing is now had to fight her due of plot all of summon change due of Peridot leaves the Chapter however with some pods to USA and China to make its own colonies and make humans into Reptiain Otherries within few months.

Garnet try to get pods from entering earth put distracted by Ctulu-like thing to block her due his giant size.

**Sub-Chapter 2.1 Marty Sue time with Ronardo**

And also Chadtronic and Ken Levine send Twitter to Rornaldo's Autism and Furries acceptance with TwoKinds creator and Markplier brother Tom and Thomas the Goat Engine (Hybrid Thomas from Regular Show and Thomas from Train show).

**Chapter 3 - TBA**


	2. Getting Chad Hyping powers activiate

Hype


	3. More SU fanfics to enjoy as in drug 1

An sometime at Beach City Ronaldo Fryman an local fanboy and very armor closeted furry, buys an VHS at Chad's List (An Craigs list parody) under named "Evil Bear 3: Final Bear-timing" so just review it first and later tells his followers to like it and maybe buy it.

* * *

Ronaldo: Yep, Start to review it since I finally found it at Chad's list. And love site so much I'm make as my favorites.

Unknown user: K, Than

Ronaldo: Yep, And starting review by Next week with my friends...

As some user ask him.

Unknown user: So where your friends.

Ronaldo reapplles

Ronaldo: Steven and Lars.

Other user ask him about Sadie.

Other user: Where Sadie, What about her?

Ronaldo reapplles again

Ronaldo: Sadie was trama from last review, And she can't go back.

Other user reapplles

Other user: Why she go back.

Ronaldo reapplles

Ronaldo: Ghost almost kills her so much, that why.

Other user: Lying on us, So he trolling us.

Ronaldo: Im not, For fifth time.

Other user: Give us prove you have any friends, With Foxy, Freddy and Nightmare Freddy.

Ronaldo: Fine, I give your proof and who Foxy, Freddy and Nightmare Freddy.

End of Blog response

* * *

After the users want prove the review of Evil Bear 3: The Final Bearing as first Review on his Blog.


	4. Steven vs Otherkins

Hype


	5. Steven's Fate (Leak)

Hype


End file.
